Kasumi
by AeroPixie55
Summary: A mysterious girl appeared in the ninja world one day. Nobody knows how, but she was from another world. Before she went to that other world, she had a past with Gaara. When she meets him again, will feelings arise?
1. Introduction

This is technically a Monster Rancher and Naruto crossover, because Kasumi is a pixie. But in the ninja world, she's different! Might have character bashing.

Summary: A mysterious girl appeared in the ninja world one day. Nobody knows how, but she was from another world. Before she went to that other world, she had a past with Gaara. When she meets him again, will feelings arise?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Monster Rancher :)

"Alright, Sakura and Naruto. You guys get firewood. Sai, when they get the firewood, light it up." Kakashi told his group. Then, as normal, he went to reading his favorite book. Sakura and Naruto then went in separate ways to get the firewood.

~~SAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW~~

I sighed as I went to go get the firewood. Currently, Team 7 was on a mission to deliver a scroll to Suna. Simple, really. I was about to shatter a large branch when I heard something. It was like, a groaning noise. Ninja instincts kicking in, I searched for chakra. At first, it was small, but then it was suddenly growing, like a person recovering chakra. But this was at a fast rate. I dashed over to where the person was. It was a girl. She was in the process of getting up. The girl blinked a couple times and then smacked herself in the forehead. I was confused at her actions. While seeing what was wrong, I looked at her appearance. The girl had lightish brown hair that had long bangs in the front while it was short in the back. (Kinda like GUMI from Vocaloid's hairstyle, but light brown not green) Her eyes were a pale silver, which was kinda odd. She was wearing a white and blue short yukata with white traditional ninja shoes. Suddenly the girl noticed my presence.

"A-ah!" she let out a small yelp.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. The opposite actually." I told her calmly. Her widened eyes turned soft, and she looked up at me.

"Well let's start by introducing ourselves. I'm Haruno Sakura." I sent her a nice smile.

"My name is Kasumi, and I...don't have a last name" she told me. Surprisingly, she wasn't stuttering anymore. Somehow she trusted me. Then I helped her off the ground.

"So, what are you doing here, Kasumi?" I asked her. That's when she got uncomfortable.

"Eheh, that's the problem. I don't." Kasumi said sadly. Then she paused, held out her hand, and did something strange. A glow of pink light surrounded her outstretched hand.

"Yes! It still works!" Kasumi cheered.

"What was that?" I asked her. The pink glow vanished from Kasumi's hand.

"Well..uhh...It's an attack of mine...called Ray Cast..." She muttered.

"That's pretty cool! How did you do that? How much chakra does it absorb?" I peppered her with questions about this strange 'attack'. After I said chakra, she stopped looking at the ground and looked straight ahead of her.

"Chakra...chakra...wait a second. Chakra...jutsus...no way!" Kasumi said/shouted.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I used to live here...when I was small. Before I-" She paused.

"Before you what?" My curiosity level was rising.

"Oh, umm, nevermind. Anyway, where are we?" Kasumi asked me.

"We're near Su-" My voice was cut off by a loud and obnoxious one.

"SAKURA-CHAN HURRY UP!" It was Naruto.

"Oh shoot! Here, Kasumi, come with me to our camp and we'll tell you more." I held my hand out to her. She slowly grabbed it and I led her to Team 7's camp.

"Well, looks like Ugly brought a friend back with her." Sai snickered.

"Shut up Sai." I glared at him. He just smirked bigger.

"Sakura-chan, who is she? Her chakra is weird." Naruto asked me. Kasumi released her grip on me and bowed to the group. "I'm very sorry to disturb you all. My name is Kasumi, and don't ask because I don't have a last name." She sent them a cheerful smile. Wow, this girl was weird. One moment she's shy and the other she's polite and bold?

"She, well...mysteriously appeared here..." I explained.

"By the way Sakura, where did you say we were?" Kasumi asked again.

"Oh, right. We're kind of close to Suna." I told her.

"Suna...I don't know why but it sounds real familiar." She said quietly.

"Kakashi-sensei?" I called out. Surprisingly, he wasn't reading his book. 'Wow, Kasumi must be really interesting.' I thought.

"Do you think we could bring Kasumi with us to Suna to she if she remembers anything?" Everything grew quiet. We all waited for Kakashi's answer.

"Okay. We can help her out. Sai, can you prepare another bed for our guest?" Sai seemed reluctant for a second, but then headed to Sakura's tent to make another bed.

"Well, Kasumi, you are one interesting little lady." Kakashi jumped off the branch he was sitting on and patted her head. Kasumi just closed her eyes and smiled.

"Hey Kasumi?" I asked. She turned her head to me. "Welcome to the crazy Team 7." I smiled.


	2. Monster World

Well everybody this is chapter 2 of Kasumi, so...enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Monster Rancher :)

~~KASUMI'S POV~~

I can't believe it. I was back. Everything was coming back to me. How to use chakra, how to do jutsus. It was weird though. My pixie abilities were still here. Since I'm not in the Monster world, shouldn't I not have those? Later I should check out if I can still change my attack's traits. (A/N: In Monster Rancher 4, you can change attacks to a certain element, like Heart, Magic, Fire, Ice, Water, Lightning, Wind, and Earth. Ray Cast, as shown in chapter 1, is a Heart attack. But Kasumi can change that to any of the elements shown above. I know, it's different.)

"Hey, Kasumi, we're almost at Suna." Sakura's voice jerked me out of my thoughts. Sure enough, a village was forming in front of me. Sand...something was nagging me at the back of my head, but I didn't show it. I didn't want anybody worrying about me as much. When we arrived at the gates, the guards looked at me suspiciously, but Kakashi fixed that.

"Don't worry, she's with us. She won't do harm." he told them. The guards understood.

"So, I guess you guys have been here a lot?" I asked, well, the whole team.

"Yup! Konoha and Suna are allies!" Naruto cheerfully told me. I smiled. Even though I barely knew Naruto, he seems pretty cool. I followed Team 7 to the Kazekage's tower.

"Sakura? Hey Naruto! Sai! Guys!" A girl's voice called out to Team 7. Sakura ran over and hugged her.

"Hey Temari! How are you doing?" Sakura asked the girl, who's name was now Temari.

"Who's this?" Temari asked, looking directly at me.

"Oh, right. Temari-chan, this is Kasumi. We found her on our way here. Doesn't remember much, but she thinks she knows this place." Sakura told her. I looked down. It was true, I didn't know anything.

"Well then, Kasumi, I'm Temari. It's an honor to meet you!" She stuck her hand out for me to shake. I grabbed it and shook.

"It's true I don't know much, but somehow the name Suna stuck out to me..." I told her.

"Maybe when the Kazekage tells you about Suna, you might remember!" Temari exclaimed.

"We should get going..." Sakura motioned toward the Kazekage's tower. With that, Temari led us inside the building and through two large doors. In that room was a desk. On the desk was a man who was clearly not interested in the large stacks of paper in front of him.

"Ah, Team Kakashi. I heard I was going to have a scroll delivered." The man spoke to the team. Then Sai went up and gave him the scroll.

"Thank you Sai. I have to ask though, who is your little companion traveling with you guys?" He gestured to me. I went forward and bowed.

"It's an honor to meet you Kazekage-sama. My name is-" I stopped. That red hair...those eyes... the kanji for love...my body flickered in and out of consciousness until it chose unconscious. I felt strong arms catch me before a flashback flooded my vision.

~~~~Kasumi's Flashback~~~~

_ Screams were heard. The "monster" was back at the park again. All the kids ran out of the park to the safety of their parents. Except for one girl. 4 year old Kasumi shyly walked up to the sandbox where Gaara was._

_"...Hi." She squeaked. Gaara looked up at her with his blue eyes, expecting her to scream and run away like the rest of them, but she didn't._

_"Why aren't you scared of me?" He asked her. She looked at him, confused._

_"Why would I be scared of you? You look really nice." Young Kasumi told him. Gaara was more surprised than ever. Nobody has ever tried to talk to him, much less call him nice!_

_"Y-you really think so?" He shakily asked her._

_"Yeah! I think you'll be a good friend." Kasumi said and smiled._

_'Friend..?' That word crashed through Gaara's mind._

_"People don't like my eyes, so I really don't have any friends." She told Gaara. He took this chance to look at Kasumi's eyes. They were silver, but they had this nice sparkle to them._

_"I don't think your eyes are weird.." He said. Kasumi's smile just got larger and she sat next to him in the sandbox. An awkward silence settled between them until Kasumi spoke up again._

_"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kasumi." She said happily._

_"I'm...Gaara." He told her._

_'Gaara, my first friend.'_

_'Kasumi, my first friend.'_

~~~~Flashback End~~~~

~~GAARA'S POV~~

Her eyes. There was something about that girl's eyes. They were silver, that's one thing. But...they had a nice sparkle...it was so familiar. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks and I gasped out loud. My first friend.

'Kasumi, my first friend.' My thoughts from so long ago rang in my ears.

"Kasumi..." I absently whispered.

"Nani? How did you know her name was Kasumi?" Naruto asked me, surprised.

"...I remember it all now." Kasumi said, looking at me. Then she got up, walked over to me, and hugged me. She did what most people don't do.

"Thank you." I heard her whisper. When she let go, Team Kakashi was confused out of their minds.

"Mind explaining?" Sakura's voice cut the silence. Kasumi started to answer.

"Well, before I-uhh..." She struggled.

"You what, Kasumi?" Kakashi asked her.

"I know this may sounds crazy and all, but...before I was in the-" She paused for a second.

"The Monster World, I met Gaara. He was my first friend..." Kasumi looked at the ground.

'Monster World? What's that? Why don't I know of this?' Questions crashed through my brain.

"To answer you guy's questions, I-The Monster World...I-Umm..." Kasumi was clearly not wanting to tell this to everyone. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Kasumi, why can't you tell us? You know me, you should trust me." I told her softly.

"If I told you guys...I'm afraid you would-would try to get inside the Monster World and destroy it. I-It would be like destroying my heart if you did that." Kasumi got her word out and looked at the the ground.

"Kasumi..." Sakura said and walked up to her. "Why would we do that? We're your friends now. Konoha and Suna." Kasumi slowly lifted up her head and gave Sakura a small smile.

"Okay...I'll tell you. First, in the Monster World, there are two types of people. The people who train the monsters are called breeders. Then, well, there are civilians." Then a cheerful Naruto cut her off.

"Ooh, I bet you were a breeder! I can see you raising monsters!" He exclaimed.

"Actually, no. And I'm not a civilian either." Kasumi answered back simply.

"Well then what are you?" Kakashi asked, obviously losing patience. Kasumi's smile faltered a bit, and she took a deep breath.

"I was a monster."

****

  
A/N: So, Kasumi's a monster! Also, her monster form in the cover photo for this fanfic. Thanks for reading!


	3. Home

Hello everybody and welcome to Chapter 3 of Kasumi! Hope you enjoy, please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Monster Rancher :)

Recap:

"What were you then?" Kakashi asked, obviously losing patience. Kasumi's smile faltered a bit, and she took a deep breath.

"I was a monster."

~~KASUMI'S POV~~

Everybody was shocked. I don't blame them though. I mean, I don't look like a monster, so that was probably surprising. Naruto was the first to speak up.

"Well...you don't look like a monster. I...I know what a monster is." He told me, looking down. Poor guy. I wonder what his past was like. If he knew what a monster was, well...I don't know.

"Hehe, well yeah, my monster form isn't very...beastly either." I told them.

"What does it look like then?" Gaara asked, his voice dripping with curiosity.

"Anybody have paper?" I asked. In a flash, Sai was holding a piece of paper in front of me.

"Thanks Sai. Anyway, my monster form looks a lot like me..but... different." I started to draw a human body, and gave it the blue robes I had on as a Pixie. I wonder how I got into these clothes...oh well. (A/N: Kasumi's Pixie form is, again, the cover for this fanfic. The blue robes and stuff...so yeah.) I drew my hair and then the wings. Finally, I added the tail, which was a white devil tail. (A/N: Hi, me again. I decided to give the Pixie form a white tail...*shrug*)

"So, this is me in my monster form. It's not very different, but you should see the other monsters!" I told them and showed them my drawing.

"Hmm...doesn't look like any kind of monster to me." Kakashi informed me.

"Well, my, umm...species is very different?" I told/asked him.

"What were the other "monsters" like?" Gaara asked me in that soft tone of his.

"I was afraid somebody was going to ask that. There are so many other monsters out there...naming them all would take a while." I said to him, a sorry look in my eyes.

"How about just your "species" then?" Sakura asked me.

"Shouldn't you guys be going back to your village?" I asked them, changing the subject. Talking about Pixies would be embarrassing.

"DAMN IT! WE GOTTA GET BACK TO KONOHA GUYS!" Naruto shouted.

"Wait, Kasumi, where will you be staying?" Sakura asked me another question. This was difficult. Stay with the people who rescued you, or stay with the one who held the key to your past. I took a deep breath and made my decision.

"I...I'll stay in Suna." I told them all. Gaara seemed the most affected by my decision. I could feel him tense up behind me, and I'm pretty sure his eyes widened.

"That's your choice, Kasumi. We'll probably be back soon. Have fun with Gaara." Kakashi told me in a weird way.

"You HENTAI!" Sakura yelled, and punched Kakashi in the face. He was sent flying across the room.

"Well, Kasumi-chan, we should get going. I don't want Granny Tsunade yelling in our faces." Naruto said, turning to go.

"We'll make sure to stay in touch!" Sakura exclaimed, waving bye. I waved at all of them.

"Bye guys! Thanks for..uhh helping my memories!" I told them as they went. It didn't take long before they were gone and an uncomfortable silence fell between me and Gaara.

"Well..." I whispered, "What do we do now?" Gaara turned to me.

"Since you came here..well...unprepared, I'll have Temari and you go shopping." He told me simply.

"Sounds like a good plan..." I said.

"Come on, I'll bring you to Temari." Gaara said, grabbing my arm lightly and leading me to another house. Then Temari came into view.

"Hey, you're...Kasumi right? Where did Team Kakashi go?" I nodded at the first question and Gaara answered the next.

"Team Kakashi left, and Kasumi decided to stay here." Gaara told Temari. Temari then gasped.

"Finally somebody I can hang out with! Woah woah woah wait a second. If Kasumi randomly appeared here, then...we get to go shopping?" Temari rambled on and looked at her brother.

"Yes, Temari. That's why I brought Kasumi to you." Gaara told her, clearly tired of her antics.

"Well then, come on Kasumi, let's go!" She squealed and grabbed my arm.

"Uhh..bye Gaara!" I waved to him as I was dragged away. I heard him sigh and say,

"Sisters..." Wait a second. If he just said that...then...

"Temari! You're Gaara's sister?" I asked her loudly.

"Yeah, I am. He's creepy sometimes, but I swear he was being soft around you. That's just not normal." She said with a smile.

"Gaara is creepy? He doesn't look creepy to me." I told her. Temari stopped.

"You know what. I like you. Come on, let's go." She said, and then returned to dragging a confused me to multiple stores.

~~~TIME SKIP~~~

I plopped all the shopping bags on the floor and crashed on the nearest couch.

"Kami, Temari. You sure like shopping..." I said quietly. Somehow, she still heard me.

"Yeah, whenever I get the chance to, I can't help myself." She explained, and took a seat next to me.

"So, this is your house, I mean like, yours, Gaara's, and Kankuro's?" I asked her. Temari had told me many things about herself, so I learned she had another brother named Kankuro.

"Yup. The oh-so famous house of the Sand Siblings!" She exclaimed. At that moment, a person (Who I think was Kankuro) decided to descend down the stairs. He was wearing a black outfit with a red and yellow circle in the middle. Also, he had strange purple marks on his face and an odd-shaped...thing on his back.

"Hey, you must be that girl Gaara was talking about." He announced, directing his speech toward me. Then he strided over to me and put his hand out to shake.

"Kankuro, brother of Temari and Gaara." I shook his hand and said,

"I'm Kasumi." With a slight nod, I sat back down and started rummaging through my bags.

"Hey, Temari?" I called for her. She poked her head out of another room.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Where am I going to stay?" I asked her. An uncomfortable silence fell until Temari snapped her fingers.

"Follow me and grab your bags." She told me. I did as I was told and followed her into a room I was hoping was a bedroom.

"So, on the left of this room is my room, across from this room is Gaara's, and down the hall is Kankuro's." She inquired.

"This is my room then?" I asked, unsure.

"Of course! Your home is our home now." She smiled a true smile. I didn't know what to say. Nobody has ever treated me this kindly before...my breeder was just...no. I can't think about him right now.

"Temari...thank you." I told her and smiled, happy that I have people who care. Then I walked inside my room. The walls were sky blue with beige carpeted flooring. There was one queen bed with green covers and black pillows. An attached bathroom was seen, and also a balcony. I decided to do first things first. I started off by putting all my clothes away, and then the weapons. A katana caught my eye. It was gold with a black dragon spiraling up it. I don't remember buying it, but I remember seeing it...Temari about it for me? She must have because I was staring at it. That girl is so considerate. I decided to put it in a safe place. That safe place was in a box inside a cabinet that was not filled. After I finished up all of my work, I changed into a sleeping yukata and looked at the time. 9:47. After having a tiny debate, I went downstairs for a glass of water. I had filled up of the glass when,

"What are you doing here?" A soft voice made me almost scream and drop my glass. Thankfully, I grabbed the glass before it fell and placed it on the counter.

"Jeez Gaara...I almost had a heart attack. And to answer your question, I was getting a glass of water." I informed him. He just walked past me and opened to fridge. I raised my eyebrows and grabbed my glass off the counter. When I reached the hallway, I turned and said,

"Goodnight, Gaara." Before turning back around and going to bed.

~~GAARA'S POV~~

"Goodnight, Gaara." Those words caused me to freeze. Did she just say goodnight to me? She's always so calm around me...that's the thing about Kasumi. Not that she was my first friend, but she just makes me feel...nice. I should really stop thinking too much about her.

"Oh well, paperwork, let's get started." I said as I went back into my office.

****

A/N: Yeah, so...that's Chapter 3! I'm probably going to have OOC, if I already didn't. Thanks for reading, and make sure to review!


	4. Starting Ninja

Hello everybody, and welcome to Chapter 4 of Kasumi! Enjoy, happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Monster Rancher :)

Recap:

"Goodnight, Gaara." Those words caused me to freeze. Did she just say goodnight to me? She's always so calm around me...that's the thing about Kasumi. Not that she was my first friend, but she just makes me feel...nice. I should really stop thinking too much about her.

"Oh well, paperwork, let's get started." I said as I went back into my office.

~~KASUMI'S POV~~

I awoke to see it was already bright outside. As quickly as I can, I got up, took a shower, got dressed, and went downstairs. Gaara and Temari were sitting at the table, eating.

"Hey, Kasumi" Temari said sleepily. Gaara looked like he got no sleep at all. He had a stack of papers in front of him, and I could see his eyes struggling to stay open.

"Hey." I responded simply. After thinking about it, I decided to see if I could wake Gaara up. This was a trick I used to do when my partners wouldn't wake up either. Slowly, I gathered a Ray Cast in my hands. I put all my concentration into it and thought about ice, snow, and cold things. It didn't take long before my Ray Cast was in Ice mode. I hid the Ray Cast behind my back and casually walked behind Gaara. In one swift motion, I pressed the freezing cold cast to his neck. Gaara then jumped up, spinned around, and suddenly I was pinned to the wall behind me. Wow, Gaara was fast! In a couple seconds, I was jerked to the floor.

"How didn't I feel your chakra go down?" He asked, not looking at me, but the wall. I sat up correctly and put another Ray Cast in my hands.

"Kasumi, how is your chakra not going down? And what is that?" Temari asked, pointing to the Ray Cast in my hand.

"Well, this is one of my attacks from..." I looked at Gaara. He nodded.

"What does your attack do?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Well," I said, getting up. "It does damage, but I don't know how much damage on humans." I explained. Temari was beyond confused.

"How can you not know that? Whaa.." She peppered me with questions.

"Temari. I know this may sound really weird and all, but you know I was from another world right?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I'm from a world where...I-was-a-monster-and-I-fight-other-monsters -please-don't-be-weirded-out." I got out my word and took a breath. Temari cocked her head to the side, and then smiled.

"There was always something weird about you. Well, I think I'm gonna take a shower. You and Gaara can, you know, talk." She emphasized the word 'talk'. I sent her a dark silver glare and then started to concentrate on my Ray Cast again. Now, I thought of fire, heat, and other fire-like things. My Ray Cast turned fire-like with a hot substance around it.

"How did you do that?" Gaara asked me another question. I huffed and said,

"This attack is named Ray Cast. It deals damage, but also works for stunning. And what you saw there was trait changing. It's when I can change the element of the attack. You following so far?" I looked up and tilted my head. Gaara simply nodded.

"Okay, well there are other attacks, but I'll need my wings to do most of them..." I didn't know what to say, really. There was nothing else to say.

"Come on Kasumi. We should test out your abilities." Gaara said, changing the subject. I inwardly sighed. 'Thank Kami, something else to talk about.' I followed Gaara out into an empty field. I have to say, it was calming.

"First, I am going to see what kind of chakra element you are." He handed me a thin object.

"Okay. Concentrate your chakra into this. You know how to do that, right?" He looked at me.

"Yes, Mas-I mean, Yes, sir." I almost called him Master... Gaara sent me a weird look. I sighed, closed my eyes, and slowly flowed my chakra into the object. I didn't know something happened, but I didn't. Before I knew it, the object was gone and Gaara was a bit closer to me.

"Wind and Lighting. Interesting combination." After that, as quickly as I could, I put a Ray Cast in both of my hands and made one the Wind element and one the Lightning element. I smiled.

"You're very interesting, you know that?" Gaara's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Do you mind if I show you some of my "Pixie" attacks?" I asked him. I stood up.

"Go ahead. Just have the tree be your target." He told me. I shuffled my way in front of the tree.

"First one is Ray Cast. Close range." I recited out loud. The pink glow of Ray Cast hit the tree, leaving a nice, large crack.

"Second, Starlight. Far range." A golden glow of light was thrown at a ridiculous speed from my hands. This time, the tree was completely shattered. I moved to a different tree.

"Ooh, this one is my favorite. Fairy Dust, Mid-range." I collected the silver dust and blew it over the tree. Then I lifted my arms up. The tree was torn from it's roots and was floating in mid-air. Then I put my arms down, making it look like I was slamming my hands on a table. The tree crashed into the ground, causing a tree explosion.

"Alright. Next one is more like a confusion-stun type, but it still does damage." I explained.

"Silky Dance, close range." I relaxed myself and spread all the energy in my body around me. I felt my body jolt, and I was teleported behind the tree. But only for a couple seconds. This time, I was in another spot behind the tree. Finally, I was in front of it. I sent a stun light to the tree. Now the tree just had a small crack in it.

"Yeah, so..those are the ones I can do without wings." I explained and sat down. It wasn't long before I felt pressure in the grass next to me.

"I have never seen anything like those in my entire life." Gaara's soft voice spoke to me.

"Well yeah, I am from another world." I said matter-o-factly.

"We should get going inside. I'll test you on some other things later." Gaara told me. I got up and turned to the house.

"Thanks for getting me started, Gaara!" I exclaimed and jogged back to the house. I stepped inside the house and sat down on the couch. To my surprise, Kankuro was there.

"Oh, hey Kankuro." I said calmly.

"Hey, I saw your training. That was awesome, what you did out there." Kankuro told me.

"You saw me?" I turned to the window and sure enough, I saw Gaara and the broken trees.

"Yeah, but what kind of attacks were those?" He asked me.

"Ughh...I don't want to explain. Mind asking Gaara? He knows." I told him. Honestly, I wasn't in the explaining mood right now.

"Fine with me." Kankuro shrugged, standing up and leaving. I wonder what he'll be doing, because the door is that way, and Gaara is outside. My stomach interrupted me of my thoughts. My face created a red blush, but it was gone as quickly as it came. I went to the kitchen to see Temari there.

"Hey Temari." I greeted her.

"Hey Kasumi. I'm making some food, you want some?" She said, gesturing to what was in front of her.

"Sure." I replied simply and sat at the table. It didn't take long before she set some food in front of me.

"Thanks Temari." I thanked her and sent her a smile. She smiled back and said,

"It's nothing." After I finished up, I went back to my room to finish the rest of my chores. I put some more things away and picked a ninja outfit. It consisted of a black, tank-top like top, black combat ninja boots, black skinny pants that went under the boots, a blue ribbon on the hip and around neck, black fingerless gloves that reach my elbows, and a place on my back to hook up my katana. (A/N: So much black...anyway, the outfit is like this: google image search "Kasumi ninja outfit" It's like that :D) I grabbed a chair and decided to sit on my balcony. Perfect timing. The sunset was beautiful.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Gaara asked me out of nowhere. I was startled, but then got over it.

"I'm going to have to get used to you doing that..." I said and shook my head. Gaara just pulled up a chair. We sat in silence for a while, but then I stole a glance at him. To my surprise, our eyes met. Gaara sent me a confused look.

"...What?" I asked, also confused.

"Your eyes are gold...unless that's just the sunset." he told me. I shrugged and turned back to the sunset.

"Most likely the sun. I've never seen my eyes golden before." I told him.

"Strange. Well, I have to go. I'll...see you later." Gaara said, quieter than normal.

"Bye Gaara." I said and continued to stare at the sunset. This was peaceful. It wasn't long before I felt my whole body relax and I just couldn't keep my eyes open. Finally I gave in and fell into a comfortable slumber.

****

A/N: OOC + Gaara = My fanfics. I will probably never get Gaara in regular state. Oh well. Also, it was kinda hard to do the attacks. Obviously, I don't know how Pixies do their attacks anyway, so I kinda made it up as I went. Thanks for reading! Review!


	5. Wing and Blood Seal

Hello all you readers out there and welcome to Kasumi chapter 5! I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Monster Rancher :)

(I'm sorry, but I don't feel like doing a recap. If you don't remember what happened, just read Chapter 4, Thanks.)

~~KASUMI'S POV~~

I winced as a pain shot through my back. Second time today.

_"How many time have I told you, Kasumi? You have to run faster you useless Pixie!" Kurai yelled at me. Then he went off to scold the other monsters. I took a deep breath and ran on. The power of the fan was so hard when you were endlessly running towards it. I looked at the fan in front of me and gasped. Inside it was my memories, of when Rozu was my trainer instead of Kurai, that day when I saw Rozu die in front of my eyes, my childhood with...Gaara. Those images were telling me to push faster. My body was slowly dying out, this was too much for me. Running for many days straight, it was like torture. Before I closed my eyes and fell, I saw Rozu breathe for the last time in her life._

I gasped and opened my eyes. 'No, it's okay Kasumi,' I told myself. 'You're with Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro now. No more Kurai.' I took a deep breath and calmed myself. My head glanced over to the clock. 6:30 A.M. Well, since I'm awake, I should get up. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my clothes. Then I realized something. Yesterday, I fell asleep on the balcony. Just then I woke up in my bed. Hm. Somebody must've put me here. Probably Temari or Gaara. I walked over to the mirror and brushed my hair. Then I proceeded to put my shirt on. Something black flashed into my vision for a second. I stopped what I was doing and lifted the back of my shirt. There were two black lines where my wings would be. In the middle of that was a circle. It had the kanji for 'blood' on it. My eyes widened. Why blood? Is there some kind of bloodlust demon inside of me? I couldn't say anything. Instead, I went to Temari to see if she knew about this. My feet shuffled their way to her door and I knocked.

"Hey, Temari?" I asked and whispered at the same time. I heard some footsteps and the door opened.

"Kasumi?" She asked, clearly worried. "What's wrong?" I looked down.

"I..uhh...came I come in for a second?" I asked quietly.

"Sure!" Temari exclaimed. She opened the door for me to come in and closed it when I entered.

"Temari...I have a question." I said, my eyes still facing the floor.

"What is it? Tell me!" She asked in a worried tone. I turned my back to her and asked,

"Do you know what this is?" Then I lifted up the back of my shirt. Temari let out a small gasp, and a silence fell upon us. She mumbled something that sounded around the lines of 'seal', and 'blood', until she finally said something.

"Come with me. I think Gaara knows how to do this." She said, and then stood ahead of me, motioning me to follow. I hesitantly followed her, curious of what Gaara might do. We entered his office to see he was watching the town awaken. Temari walked quickly to Gaara, and they exchanged some whispered words. Gaara turned to me.

"Show me the seal, I'll see what I can do with it." He said, well, commanded. I spinned around on my heels and lifted up the back of my shirt. A steady silence filled the room until Gaara spoke again.

"I can release the black lines, but the blood seal is strong, even though it doesn't look it." He informed me.

"Y-you can release the lines, I'm really unsure about the blood one." I told him. There was a small movement, and then I felt an odd sensation in my back. The familar weight of wings was on my back again. Wait, wings? Gaara, did he...he just released my wings. How did they get sealed? I took a deep breath to tell them about my wings.

"Well...if you didn't know, in the Monster World, I was a pixie, and so...uhh...these were my wings." I said shakily. Temari was the first to speak up.

"How could you be a Pixie when your wings are angel wings?" She was right though. My wings didn't look anything like a Pixie's wings. If I didn't tell anybody about me and they saw the wings, they would think I was an angel. I was silent for a moment.

"Actually...I'm what they call a...rare Pixie." Now that I said it, I have to do some explaining.

"What do you mean by rare?" Gaara asked me the big question. I sighed and continued to talk.

"I thought you would say that. In the Monster World, there are a lot of breeds, yes? Okay, to explain this, I need and example. Let's say we have a Dragon and a Pixie. They are both main breeds. After they both die, people can combine them. If we combine a Dragon and a Pixie, we get a Daina, which is a Pixie with Dragon features. Some monsters are not combined with anything. That would be a rare breed. They have no "sub" breed, while they still have a main breed. So, it's kinda like...I have no parents." I said uncertainly.

"If you had no parents, then why were you in Suna?" Gaara asked. That was what I didn't know.

"I wish I knew. Somebody must've put a memory erasing jutsu on me or something." I told him and shrugged. I sat down in a chair to think. Why can't I remember anything? And why a blood seal?

"We should seal your wings back in so nobody else sees." Temari offered.

"Wait, hold on." I had just remembered my little wing trick. I used it when my wings were irritating me.

"Now how did I do this again..." I whispered to myself. I gathered some Fairy Dust in one hand and a Ray Cast in the other, and then clapped my hands together. The combination gave me a sparkling teal Ray Cast. In one swift motion, I put my hand over each wing, and they were both gone.

"I wonder why I didn't think of doing that before..." I thought aloud. Temari and Gaara were still confused.

"It was a trick I made up on my own. All the other Pixies use it now." I said and sat back in the chair I was sitting on earlier.

"One day, you're gonna have to tell us all what you can do." Temari said with a tint of humor in her voice. I smiled and said,

"I can do many things, but I usually keep to the things I'm used to." Then I looked down at my feet and realized I haven't put my boots on yet. I stood up abruptly and stretched for the first time this morning.

"I should go get finished dressing. I'll...umm...be back soon, I guess. Thanks for all you've done, you know, helping me with my problems and everything." I stated awkwardly and shuffled out the door.

~MEANWHILE, IN GAARA'S OFFICE~

"She is an interesting one, isn't she?" Gaara asked out of nowhere. Temari nodded.

"But I still don't get why a Blood seal. She never seems like the one with something evil inside of her." Temari explained to Gaara, who was standing in front of her.

"I'm still curious about her parents. If she lived in Suna, and then was suddenly whisked to the Monster World, wouldn't she have to have a connection the the Monster World or something?" Gaara asked some more questions. Temari raised her eyebrows.

"Kasumi is rubbing off on you and it hasn't even been a week yet. She must be special to you, hm?" Temari implied, smirking and waiting for Gaara's answer. Instead, she got a murderous glare from Gaara. She got the hint and walked out of the room, leaving Gaara to his thoughts.

'If Kasumi is technically a human and Pixie, she would have a reason for that, right? Wait. Human...and Pixie...her parents are probably a human and a Pixie! How did we not think of that?' Gaara brought his thoughts to a conclusion. He strolled downstairs an awaited for the long day forward.

~NOW, BACK TO KASUMI~

I hurried to my room and slipped on my boots. I was about to leave the room, but then I remembered my katana. Slowly walking over to it's case, I delicately picked it up and secured it to the katana hook on my waist-line. I inwardly smiled to myself. This was why I trained so hard when I was under Kurai's command. My mind drifted to the blood seal. I don't think of myself as a bloodthirsty killer. 'I wonder what would happen if somebody unsealed it. That's what I do and don't want to know.' I pulled myself out of my thoughts and walked downstairs, ready for the long day ahead of me.

****  
A/N: The blood seal was kinda a random thing...I decided Kasumi should have a demon-like thing, so I chose a certain something :3 Anyway, thanks for reading, make sure to review so I know how to improve! Thanks!


	6. Dark Laughter

Hello everybody and welcome to chapter 6 of Kasumi! . Sorry I haven't been active lately. I went on vacation for a week and could barely last because I couldn't bring my computer! Ah well...Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Monster Rancher :)

~NORMAL POV~

Training. Doesn't everybody love it? Gaara does, and Kasumi, well she had to do it for weeks straight. So she's just used to it.

"So," Gaara started, as they sat down in the grass, preparing for training. "What you you think your greatest ability is?" He asked as a starting question. It barely took a split second before Kasumi answered,

"Speed." She said with a smile. Gaara was silent for a second, but then quickly threw a surprise shuriken at the girl in front of him. Kasumi jumped up and it flew in between her legs.

"That wasn't my best shot, you know." Gaara remarked.

"Hm. Come at me." Kasumi smirked. Gaara then stood up and fingered three shuriken in his fingers. He quickly threw them, only to have them dodged swiftly by Kasumi. Gaara continued to throw shuriken and senbon needles. He was amazed by how gracefully Kasumi dodged them. It was like she was dancing. Soon enough, he stopped. Kasumi stopped also and eyed him suspiciously.

"Your speed is very interesting. But I have a question though," Gaara noted. Kasumi nodded, showing he could ask his question.

"What happens if you dodge these weapons with your wings unsealed?" It was a good question. Kasumi smiled.

"That's easy. I just fold my wings behind my back. Not completely into my back, but just so they won't get into the way." She responded. Gaara nodded, then proceeded to talk.

"Now, what about your weakest ability?" Kasumi thought about it for a second, then said,

"Stamina." (A/N: Pretty much like 'Life' in Monster Rancher.) Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah," Kasumi explained, "I focused on speed, defense, and intelligence the most, so I thought with those abilities, I didn't need much stamina because of my speed and defense."

"Hm." Gaara stated. "You have a good point there." Kasumi smiled.

"So, _sensei_," She put emphasis on the 'sensei'. "What are we going to do?" Kasumi asked Gaara.

"We are going to test out your abilities. I want to see the things you can do WITH your wings." Gaara stated simply.

"Alright." Kasumi said, stretching. Gaara stood up as she released her wings. Kasumi looked awkwardly at the ground and then prepared to do an attack.

"Kasumi?" Gaara got her attention.

"Yes?" She answered.

"I want to see what your attacks can do on a human." He said. Kasumi was unsure.

"Are you sure Gaara? I really don't know-" She was cut off by Gaara.

"Don't worry. I'm sure." He assured her.

"Okay..." Kasumi agreed. She got into her main flying attack, Milkyway. Kasumi circled Gaara, a blue line of glitter magically floating out from her feet. She got higher and higher until she stopped and slammed her fist down in midair. All of the blue glitter flew down and hit Gaara full on. His eyes widened upon the impact and he nearly fell to the ground. Kasumi immediately flew down next to him.

"Oh gosh Gaara...are you alright?" She asked with worry. Gaara brushed it off.

"I'm fine. It was just stronger than expected." He answered swiftly. He cringed as odd pink sparks of electricity flowed over his skin and disappeared. Kasumi was horrified. This has never happened before! Gaara looked to Kasumi, expecting to get an explanation, but what he got was a shocked and concerned face.

"That...That never happened before..." Kasumi trailed off.

"Hmm..." Gaara thought about it for a second. "Could it possibly be that the effects of your attacks are different on humans then monsters?" He wondered out loud. Kasumi looked at him.

"You're a genius!" She exclaimed. Gaara dusted himself off.

"Do you have any other attacks?" He asked her. Kasumi was silent for a second, and then started giggling. Gaara was confused.

"What's so funny?" He demanded, turning around and looking at himself just in case it was something on him. Kasumi was jerked out of her giggles.

"Oh, it's just that my next attack..." She smiled. "Nevermind." Her smile turned into a smirk. Gaara was now beyond confused.

"Kasumi...what..." He trailed off. Kasumi then backed up and got ready for her next, ahem, attack: Fairy Kiss. Gaara stood, ready for what was coming at him. Kasumi flew up into the air, just a couple feet into the air, and put both of her hands to her mouth. Then she did what Gaara never expected. She blew a kiss to him, pink hearts flowing out of her hands and towards Gaara. The hearts floated around him for a second, and then swirled in a fast pace around his body. Once they cleared, Gaara was in a pink wonderland. In front of him was Kasumi. But that wasn't just it. She was in a seductive position, in only a loose bra and underwear. Her breasts popped out, and Gaara was highly confused once again. Kasumi winked at him, and the pink wonderland disappeared like cherry blossoms in the wind. When Gaara opened his eyes, Kasumi was walking towards him. Although Gaara rarely showed emotion, he was definitely shocked.

"You alright? I never know what happens when I attack somebody with that. When I ask them, they just say: You don't want to know." She explained. Gaara nodded.

"Well..." He paused for a second. "They are right..." Kasumi stood next to him.

"I have more attacks, but this one I'm debating about." She said awkwardly. Gaara nodded, telling her to go on.

"This next attack I'm going to have to say is my strongest. It knocks out monsters, if they don't have enough stamina. So, I don't know if it'll do worse to humans..." She said and looked down.

"Kasumi," Gaara assured her, "I'm stronger than you think. If monsters are stronger than me, then let me be knocked out. Hopefully it won't take long before I wake up." Kasumi looked up and smiled slightly.

"Okay..but when you get knocked out, just remember YOU were the one who told me to do this." She told him with a hint of concern in her voice. Gaara straightened himself up, readying himself for the "powerful attack" that Kasumi was going to hit him with. Kasumi flew up to him with amazing speed and hammered him with a large pink glow. The pain hit him full force and he fell backwards. There was a look of regret in Kasumi's eyes as she gathered two fireballs in both of her hands and pushed them onto Gaara's back. The searing heat went through Gaara's body. His eyes widened and he fell to the ground, limp. This was why Kasumi didn't use this technique often. The crowd always liked long battles, not just one hit and a knockout. Kasumi immediately flew down to Gaara's side.

"...Gaara?" She asked, her voice full of worry. She got even more scared when he didn't move.

"Gaara!" She said quietly. Kasumi flipped him over to inspect his wounds. A large bruise and cut on his stomach, and two more bruises and blood on his back.

"This...this what I do to all the monsters I knock out? I..I'm a horrible person!" She scolded herself for hurting all those innocent souls, and now she feels like she killed Gaara. Red flames flew over Gaara's skin, like when she used Milkyway. Dark laughter echoed in the back of her mind. Kasumi froze, staying completely silent. She whispered to nothing in particular,

"Who...who are you?" She stood up abruptly and got into a defensive stance.

"Show yourself!" She demanded. The laughter came once again.

"**You'll see me in a matter of time...**" The voice was feminine and it seemed like it was inside her head.

"**Just remember, my vessel, the blood seal...**" The voice disappeared.

'Vessel? The...blood seal?' Those two questions ran through her head. Relief flew threw Kasumi when Gaara stirred.

"Oh, thank god!" Kasumi exclaimed. She sat down next to him, worry still in her eyes. Gaara sat up and remembered where he was and what happened.

"I'm fine." He said sternly and moved to get up. He cringed as he stood up, and Kasumi stayed on the ground, staring at it with full regret in her eyes.

"Why were you standing up when I woke up? Was somebody there?" Gaara asked her. Kasumi closed her eyes tightly and shook her head.

"It was nothing." She lied to him. Gaara gave her the 'Are you serious?' look.

"I know you're lying. Tell me." Gaara demanded. Kasumi looked up at him and sighed.

"Well...when you were, you know...knocked out, this...voice was talking to me inside my head." She got out part of her word when Gaara stopped her.

"What did it say?" He asked. Kasumi gulped.

"It called me its...vessel, and she hinted that she had something to do with the blood seal..." She told him. Gaara grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Then he started pulling her back to the house.

"G-Gaara? What are you doing?" Kasumi asked once she was out of shock.

"We're going to unseal your blood seal"

A/N: DUN DUN DUNN o-o Yeah, I left you guys at a cliffhanger. Also, I really never knew how HardBreaker went. Even though I've gotten a Pixie to Rank S, I never really remembered that attack. I only remember that it has something to do with fire. So, if anybody knows how it goes, I'll fix it next time! Also, with the Fairy Kiss thing, I decided to make it kinda like a Genjutsu attack, so when Kasumi will ever attack anybody with it, they will think it's genjutsu and try to release it. Yup. So, please review! Thanks!


	7. Lilim

Why hello reader. Welcome to Chapter 7 of Kasumi! If you're still reading at this point, I like you, because I feel I am a bad writer. Well, hope you enjoy! Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Monster Rancher :)

~NORMAL POV~

Kasumi was shocked. No, shocked was an understatement. She was flabbergasted. So flabbergasted that stopped in her tracks, also making Gaara stop.

"Gaara..." She said quietly, getting out of her shocked state. "Don't you think it's a little early? I mean, what if I have some sort of demon inside of me and it destroys-" She was cut off by Gaara. A terrifying glare was sent her way. Kasumi backed down like a puppy with its tail in between it's legs. The glare only reminded her of Kurai, who she did not want to think of right now.

"I know that won't happen. I can sense that chakra, and it's not as strong as the other demons..." Gaara explained and looked away from her. He let go of her arm and headed towards the house. Kasumi's shock turned into confusion and worry.

'Why did Gaara all of a sudden turn on me? When I mentioned demons...No. I should ask him later.' She completed her thoughts and followed Gaara. Once she was inside, Gaara was whispering to his siblings. All she heard was, "Small demon", and "Not hard". Kankuro and Temari glanced at Kasumi. Both of them saw the slightest bit of fear she was trying to hide. Then Kasumi realized why they were still looking at her. She still had her wings opened. Mentally facepalming herself, she sealed them back in and rubbed her arm nervously. The siblings in front of her starting walking, and Kasumi took the silent hint to follow them. They all entered Gaara's office. So many 'What if' questions entered Kasumi's mind. She shook them out of her head and thought about good things. Like she did every day. Gaara nodded at her, signaling that he wanted to inspect her seal. She lifted up the back of her tight shirt and allowed them to look at it. Gaara then stepped forward, reaching out to the seal with his chakra. What he found didn't really surprise him, considering Kasumi's situation. There were two parts of her seal: The one that chakra could release, and one part that was sealed with some different kind of energy. Most likely the energy that Kasumi uses to perform her attacks. It was an odd kind of seal, he had to admit.

"Kasumi." Gaara called for her name. Kasumi shot out of her daze.

"Huh?" She answered blandly.

"Is there a way you can just release some of your energy like we can with our chakra?" He asked her. Then he put his hand in her line of vision and showed how you could release chakra, a blue orb-like substance covered his hand. Kasumi was silent for a bit until she nodded, turning her arm sideways so she could show the group. Her energy-or what Gaara calls it for now, was white with small specks of gold in it. Gaara nodded.

"Now I need you to do something for me." He asked, well, demanded. Kasumi nodded once again. She had become seemingly quiet during the time period.

"I want you to put your hand over the seal." Gaara told her. Kasumi put her hand behind her back until she felt a dark presence almost consuming her hand. She paused and waited for further instructions.

"If you can, insert your energy into the seal and twist your hand to the right." Gaara told her what to do again. Kasumi pushed her energy into her back, just how she pushed it out of her hand. Immediately feeling the effects of what she just did to herself, she quickly twisted her hand in a clockwise motion, just as Gaara asked. Before Kasumi could suspect anything, Gaara wanted to get this over with. Doing the same thing Kasumi just did to herself, but this time with chakra. A piercing pain went through Kasumi's head, causing her to violently fall to the floor and clutch her head. Everybody took a step forward, concerned for their mysterious friend. Kasumi shut her eyes tight and was gritting her teeth together. That's when she lost control. The dark laughter scanned through her mind again. Kasumi's skin started to turn a light, almost pale, blue color. That got the group worried. 'Is she suffocating?' That thought ran through their worried minds. Her hair turned raven black and her ears into blue, elf-like ones. Her clothes were completely transformed. She was now wearing a black one piece, but since she was turned around from them, they didn't see the red eye with silver linings right under her cleavage line. She was now barefoot, and wearing ripped skinny leggings that ended at her mid-thigh. Since Kasumi was clutching her head, they could see that her nails had grown and looked sharp. Equipped to her arms was now two fingerless black gloves that ended at her elbows, and on her upper right arm she had a gold band. Time stood still until the group moved to see what happened, but they were pushed back by large, sleek, black, bat wings and a black devil tail. The siblings stumbled back at the unexpected burst. Kasumi's shoulders started to shake.

"Kasumi...are you-" Temari started, but was interrupted by dark laughter. Temari stopped and stared at what used to be Kasumi. 'Kasumi' stood up and started to stretch.

"Hmmm..." She moaned as she stretched her muscles out. Then 'Kasumi' turned, finally noticing the people behind her.

"Ooooh, you must be the ones Kasumi has been thinking about lately, aren't you?" 'Kasumi' spoke, but it wasn't her voice. It was more evil sounding, and had a playful tint to it. But they weren't concerned about her voice. They were shocked by her eyes. Instead of the mysterious silver, it the nice red color of blood. 'Kasumi' had a bloodlust glint in her eyes, and she was observing the sand siblings. It was the eyes, and something else too. When she had turned, her breasts bounced. They BOUNCED. Either this demon has huge breasts, or Kasumi was just hiding them.

"What is your name?" Gaara was the first to speak up. Every demon had it's name, they didn't want to call her Kasumi. 'Kasumi' smirked.

"Since I know you guys, I'll tell you. My name is Lilim." Lilim said in that playful tone of hers.

She giggled and flew around the room, flying in random loops and circles until she landed back on the floor.

"So much for a bloodlust demon." Temari stated in a whisper that was unheard. Except by one person. Lilim flew over to Temari, pointed to her elf ears, and put on an innocent smile.

"What's that, Temari?" She said in a sickly sweet voice. Lilim lifted up her index finger and lifted Temari chin up. Her innocent smile turned into a malicious one. Lilim moved her finger in one swift movement. What does Temari have now? A bloody scratch running up her face. Lilim retreated from Temari and floated in a sitting position in front of the sand siblings. Temari slowly lifted a hand to her face only to find blood. She looked back to Lilim to see her smirking. Temari glared at Lilim, only to have her smirk bigger. Kankuro was the first to speak up.

"Hey! That's no way you treat my sister!" He pointed at Lilim. She got up out of her sitting position and flew over to Kankuro.

"Ooh, but I can." Lilim cooed. She flew slightly above Kankuro, right so he could get the perfect view of her-you should know by now. She leaned forward slightly and smirked. Kankuro was dazed. So dazed that he didn't realize the trickle of sweet blood running from his nose. Lilim, much to Kankuro's disappointment, backflipped out of his view and landed gracefully on the floor, like a predator stalking it's prey. She giggled like a giddy schoolgirl and pranced around the room, chanting,

"It feels so good to be free! Heehee!" Meanwhile, the rest were confused by her actions. First violent, then seductive, and then...happy? Lilim stopped all what she was doing and got into her floating-sitting position. She then put her index finger out. Out of thin air, she pulled out a glass vial full of blood. It had a strange glow to it.

'What's with the vial and the blood?' That question raced through everyone's mind, except Lilim. The demon smirked.

"To answer your question, this is Gaara's blood. The blue glow is his chakra." She said simply.

"How did you get my blood?" Gaara asked in a demanding voice. Lilim laughed,

"Hehe, well, it's simple really. I live in Kasumi's mind. Whenever she thinks about somebody, I collect his or her blood. I plan to use all that blood someday..." She paused, and then laughed a laugh that would bring Orochimaru to shame. Lilim then pulled out another vial. This one had a different lilac glow around it.

"Who's is that?" Temari asked.

"This," Lilim started, lifting up the vial higher so they could see, "Is Kasumi's blood." She answered simply again.

"Why is that glow purple?" Kankuro asked. Lilim grinned.

"That is indeed a good question. Well, all Pixie blood has a pink glow around it." She showed an example by pulling out a vial with a pink glow around it.

"And so, Gaara's vial had a blue glow, yes? So, pink plus blue equals lilac." Lilim finished her explanation. She then lifted up all three vials with three of her fingers. In a snap, they were all gone.

"But, I am curious though...I find this boy's blood familiar somehow." She said curiously. Lilim lifted up her finger again. This time, you could see the blue chakra, but overpowering it was a reddish orange glow.

"Do you know anything about Naruto Uzumaki?" She asked, her voice still dripping with curiosity. Everybody in front of her tensed up after hearing his name.

"That..." Gaara started, "Is classified information. We are not allowed to tell you that." His siblings inwardly thanked him.

"Oh is it now?" Lilim grinned. Everybody half expected her to do what she did to Kankuro, but she stayed. She stretched, pulling her hands above her head. Little did the other people know that she was secretly preparing a Fairy Dust attack. Lilim pretended to breathe out air, but actually she blew her version of Fairy Dust at the siblings. Soon enough, they were all floating, caught in mass of pitch black sparkles.

"What..." Kankuro started, but he couldn't finish his words. He couldn't move. Neither could Gaara and Temari. Lilim grinned like a chesire cat.

"Oh, and did I mention my attacks are more powerful than Kasumi's? Now you know, they are." She told them in a bored tone. After a couple seconds of silence, she let them all down.

"Meh, I'm getting tired. I'm just gonna go back into Kasumi's mind. Don't worry, I'll tell her more about me. Oh, and Gaara, make sure to redo the seal with chakra." Lilim said her goodbye words. She did some odd formations with her arms and you could see her dramatically change. Her ears went back to normal, as well as her skin, and she regained her mysterious silver eyes again. The black bat wings and black tail retreated back into her body. Kasumi got her tight black ninja outfit back, and her hair went back it its light brown color and shape. She was still for a moment, her eyes dull and senseless. That was, until she remembered all what had happened. She saw it all. She was trapped inside of Lilim's body and there was nothing to do but watch what Lilim did and said. Kasumi was horrified. Tears filled her eyes and she felt weak and vulnerable. For gods sake, she hurt her best friend! Kasumi's knees wobbled and she fell to the floor, her hands shaking. 'Is that what I always thought in the very back of my head?' She asked herself as the first tear slid down her porcelain features and shattered on the floor. It broke the sand siblings hearts' to see Kasumi like that. Soon enough, they were down on the floor with her, comforting her. Mainly it was Temari though, the guys were just awkward about it. After a bit, Kasumi looked up, a sorrow in her eyes that Daina couldn't even hold*.

"I..." Her words came out as choked sobs "I'm...a monster...how could I do this to people...especially you..." Kasumi whispered, but it was loud enough that they heard it.

"Kasumi," It was Gaara. "You're not a monster. You are far less than a monster, because I truly know what a monster is." He told her. Kasumi looked down and wiped at her eyes furiously. She clamped her eyes shut and covered her face with her hands. She heard some mumbling and whispering that she couldn't make out. Then she felt somebody wrap their arms around her and pick her up bridal style. Kasumi blushed profusely and removed her hands from her eyes to see Gaara.

"Hey...what..." She said, her voice still quiet. The girl was silent was Gaara took her to her room and put her down on her bed. She looked up and him, confusion in her eyes.

"Have some rest. You'll need it." Was all Gaara said before leaving the room and shutting her door. Even though she was still confused, Kasumi took his advice and covered herself in a blanket and stuffed her face into her pillows. 'Hopefully,' Kasumi thought, 'I'll have better luck later...'

* Do you remember the description of Daina in Monster Rancher 4? If not, is goes like this: Behind the penetrating gaze of its mask lie eyes filled with a deep sadness. If you look into those eyes they'll tell you of your own weaknesses and shortcomings.

A/N: And so everybody, that was my longest chapter (So far!) and the most depressing (So far!) I think I like this one. I don't know. Tell me what you think. Also, I want to ask you and see if you get the right answer: Why do you think Kasumi wears TIGHT clothing? ;)


End file.
